Im Inneren leiden wir alle
by Leandriel-Whitestorm
Summary: ...Ein neues Jahr,ein neuer Lehrer,eine neue Schülerin und Snapes größtes Geheimnis...
1. Das Mädchen im Abteil

_Nun ja, wie fängt man an, oderwie macht man weiter nach 6 Jahren? Als ich damals angefangen habe zu schreiben, war natürlich Buch 6 und 7 noch nicht gelesen oder geschrieben, heraus waren sie jedenfalls nicht. Ich wollte diese Idee trotzdem mal fertigschreiben, vielleicht weil ich gern selbst so etwas gelesen hätte._  
_ Mittlerweile habe ich bemerkt das die vorhanden Kapitel noch mal kurze Überarbeitung benötigen weil, ich weiß leider nicht warum, Wörter und manchmal ganze Sätze fehlen. Dasmacht es natürlich kompliziert zu lesen und zu verstehen__. Vielleicht interessiert sich jemand fürs Beta-lesen oder sogar mitschreiben, wenn ja dann lasst es mich doch wissen. (Das gilt auch für meine andere Story "Harry Potter und Dumbledores Geheimnis" die das 7. Schuljahr beschreibt/beschreiben wird, unabhängig von dieser Story)_

_Diese ersten Kapitel sind kurz und ich habe auch nicht vor sie großartig zu verlängern, aber die folgenden Kapitel werde ich länger schreiben.  
_

_DISCLAIMER:__ alles gehört J.K.R., außer Salena Delora Hawk und ihrem Vater Mortemius Hawk, die gehören mir._

**Das Mädchen im Abteil**

Es war mal wieder soweit: Ein neues Schuljahr stand bevor...

Im Hogwartsexpress drängelten sich die Schüler in die Abteile.

''Puh, endlich ein leeres Abteil..'' schnaufte Hermione als sie sich ins Abteil setzte und erstmal tief Luft holte. ''Oh,hallo'' sagte sie dann überrascht, den gegenüber ihr saß ein Mädchen, das etwa genauso alt war wie sie selbst. Das Mädchen hatte schwarze, gewellte Haare,die ihr über die Schulter reichten und hatte ein sehr blasses Gesicht mit dunklen Augen, die sie jetzt auf Hermione richtete. ''Hallo'' sagte sie leise und sah ein wenig verlegen aus.

''Ich bin Hermione Granger aus Gryffindor,'' sagte Hermione lächelnd ''ich nehme an das du dieses Jahr neu bist, oder?''

''Nun ja,..ähm,sozusagen'' erwiederte das Mädchen zaghaft. ''Ich heiße Salena Delora Hawk, nett dich kennenzulernen.'' Gerade in diesem Augenblick wurde die Abteiltür aufgerissen und zwei grinsende Jungs standen in der Tür.

''HARRY, RON!'' rief Hermione freudig, ''und Ginny" rief eine Stimme hinter Harry & Ron und Ginny streckte ihren roten Wuschelkopf ins Abteil. ''Oh entschuldige, wir haben dich nicht gesehen'' sagte Ron betreten, er hatte das Mädchen erst jetzt bemerkt. ''Ist schon in Ordnung'' sagte sie leise und ein schwächliches Lächeln huschte über ihr Gesicht.

''Also ich bin Ginny Weasley und das ist mein Bruder Ron,''Ginny zeigte auf Ron der irgendwie immer noch betreten auf den Boden schaute.''und das ist Harry Potter'' ''Hallo'' sagte Harry grinsend. Das Mädchen stellte sich noch einmal vor. ''Und ich bin Salena Delora Hawk.'' Die Reise verlief ohne Zwischenfall und als man endlich am Ziel war drängten die Schüler schon auf die Kutschen zu. ''Erstkläßler hierher, Erstkläßler...'' das war Hagrids Stimme und Harry war schon mit Ron vorausgerannt. Ginny und Hermione folgten ihnen,mit etwas Abstand und nur zögernd folgte Salena, sie blickte verzweifelt umher.

''Oh Ginny warte, wir haben Salena ganz vergessen,da ist sie-..'' Hermione hätte sich beinahe verschluckt.''Was ist denn los?'' wollte Ginny wissen. '' Snape '' raunte Hermione leise ''dort bei Salena...''

Salena fühlte sich unbehaglich und ihr war leicht schwindelih. Vielleicht wäre sie doch besser Zuhause geblieben, obwohl was sollte sie auch allein dort machen.''Ms Hawk?'' Salena drehte sich abrupt um. Vor ihr stand eine schwarz angezogene Gestalt mit langen schwarzen Haaren.''Ich bin Prof. Severus Snape'' ''Oh'' seufzte Salena erleichtert.''Endlich ich hatte schon Angst,das man mich vergessen hätte.'' Severus Snape nahm dem Mädchen das Gepäck ab und schritt davon. Salena folgte ihm langsam.


	2. Der neue Lehrer

**Der neue Lehrer**

''Sag mal, was hat denn Snape hier auf dem Bahnsteig zu suchen?'' wunderte sich Ginny. Aber Hermione seufzte nur. Das Salena höchstwahrscheinlich auch Snapes Patenkind war, schien eindeutig. '' Ist wohl ihr Patenonkel, oder so'' sagte sie dann ''Los Ginny, wir verpassen noch die Kutsche'' und mit diesen Worten drehte sich Hermione um und beeilte sich in die nächste Kutsche zu steigen.

In der Schule angekommen, begaben sich alle Schüler in die große Halle. Nachdem alle Schüler an ihren jeweiligen Tischen saßen, begann die Zeremonie der Erstkläßler. Und als diese dann auch vorbei war erhob sich Prof. Dumbledore und winkte zum Lehrertisch. Ein großer, schlanker Mann mit dunkelblonden Haaren stand auf und nickte kurz. Neben ihm stand jetzt ein Mädchen von etwa 16 Jahren ebenfalls auf.

''Mensch,'' flüsterte Hermione überrascht ''das ist ja Salena'' ''Na, soll das etwa auch eine neue Lehrerin sein?'' kicherte Ron.

Dumbledore stellte die beiden vor: ''Das ist euer neuer Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen dunkle Künste, Prof. Mortemius Hawk und dadurch das er dieses Jahr an Hogwarts unterrichtet, haben wir eine neue Mitschülerin der 6. Klassen, nämlich seine Tochter Ms Salena Delora Hawk.'' ''Wenn ich sie dann zu mir bitten darf, Ms Hawk'' McGonagall winkte Salena zu sich, sie mußte ja auch den Hut aufsetzen, sonst hätte sie ja kein Haus.

Salena wirkte recht zierlich und schwach als sie zu McGonagall ging und sich auf den kleinen Hocker setzte. Sie lächelte unsicher und wartete ab. ''Aaaah'' hörte sie den Hut sagen '' das ist ja unglaublich...hmmm...diese Willenskraft...hmmm...dein Vater war in Slytherin... aber deine Mutter in Gryffindor.. ..hmmm ... nein, nein Gryffindor wär nichts für dich... ...SLYTHERIN'' rief er dann endlich. Salena lächelte wieder schwach. Aber sie setzte sich nicht an den Slytherin-Tisch sondern neben ihren Vater an den Lehrertisch. Sie war ganz blass im Gesicht, so sehr das Malfoy schon sonnengebräunt wirkte neben ihr. Erstaunlicherweise hatte niemand etwas einzuwenden das sie am Lehrertisch saß.

Dumbledore erhob sich wieder und hielt nun seine Begrüßungsrede. ''Die diesjährigen Schulsprecher sind Hermione Granger aus Gryffindor und Draco Malfoy aus Slytherin... '' Applaus von den Tischen warzu hören. Danach fuhr Dumbledore mit seiner Rede fort ''Zum Abschluss wollte ich euch noch daran erinnern, das der verbotene Wald wie jedes Jahr auch dieses Jahr verboten ist. Und jetzt...LASST DEN FESTSCHMAUS BEGINNEN!

Nachdem die ganze Zeremonie vorüber war, wurden alle Gruppen zu ihren Häusern geführt. Harry und Ron waren fast die letzten die die Halle verließen, als sie Ginny mit offenem Mund an der Ausgangstür stehen sahen. '' Hey Ginny, mach den Mund zu. Es zieht '' meinte Ron trocken. Aber Harry konnte seinen Mund auch nicht mehr schließen, als er in die Richtung sah ,in die Ginny starrte. '' Guckt euch mal Snape an '' meinte er dann .

Snape stand neben Salena und dem neuen Prof. er unterhielt sich mit Salena, wobei seine Gesichtszüge warm, ja beinahe freundlich wirkten, und er lächelte ! Harry war geschockt, all die Jahre auf Hogwarts hatte er Snape kein einziges Mal lächeln gesehen - abgesehen von seinem spöttischen Grinsen. Aber diese Lächeln war echt , das hatte er sofort bemerkt weil er es halt noch nie gesehen hatte. Nach einer Weile drehte Snape sich um und verließ den Saal mit Salena und ihrem Vater. Snape hatte seine Hand auf ihre Schulter gelegt und wirkte sehr besorgt..


	3. Die Narbe und der Schrei

**Die Narbe und der Schrei**

Immer noch verwirrt, schlenderte Harry nachdenklich zum Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum. Ein Ausdruck den er wohl sein Leben lang nicht vergessen würde : Snape lächelte - und das auch noch in einer freundlichen Art! Gut, es hatte natürlich nicht ihm gegolten aber trotzdem, Snape hatte geradezu glücklich ausgesehen... '' Harry ? '' Ron starrte ihn an '' Sag mal träumst du ?'' ''Ich .. ähm . nein...'' meinte Harry und fügte dann hinzu '' Ich war bloß verwundert über Snape, na weil der doch eben aussah wie ein Honigkuchenpferd...'' ''Hmm , da hast du Recht'' sagte Ron leise '' Aber wenn man bedenkt es könnte ja mit diesem Mädchen zu tun haben,vielleicht ist sie sein Patenkind, so wie Malfoy ? Oder etwa seine Cousine?'' Ron schien sehr angestrengt nachzudenken..

Harry fühlte sich müde und wollte endlich schlafen, also ließ er Ron mit einem 'Gute Nacht' einfach stehen und begab sich in den Schlafsaal.

In der Nacht schreckte er aus dem Schlaf, seine Narbe bereitete ihm höllische Schmerzen und er wusste somit, das Voldemort in der Nähe war - was er aber nicht wusste war , das unten in den Slytherin Kerkern ein 16 jähriges Mädchen auch - genau wie er- aus dem Schlaf geschreckt war und sofort einem hysterischen Anfall unterlag...

Harry rieb sich verstörrt die Stirn seine Narbe schmerzte immer noch wenn auch jetzt weniger. Was war das jetzt bloß? Voldemort hatte wahrscheinlich irgendetwas getan und ließ es natürlich Harry mal wieder spüren. Harry stöhnte leise, so hatte er sich seinen ersten Tag bzw die erste Nacht nicht vorgestellt. Aber plötzlich überkam ihm wieder so ein Gefühl, das Snape etwas damit zu tun hatte. Hatte der doch abends so groß und breit gegrinst. Also mußte er etwas wissen. Harry schimpfte sich selbst einen Vollidioten, während er Snape in Gedanken verfluchte. Seine Narbe hatte mittlerweile aufgehört zu schmerzen, also legte er sich wieder hin um weiterzuschlafen.

Severus Snape wurde von einem hysterischen Schrei geweckt. Er sprang auf und raste förmlich in den Mädchenschlafsaal der Slytherins. Pansy stand neben einem Bett in dem ein Mädchen hysterisch kreischend wild um sich schlug. Snape wurde leichenblass. Er schickte sofort zwei andere Mädchen los um Prof. Dumbledore, Madam Pomfrey und Prof. Hawk zu rufen, die daraufhin sofort losstürmten. In der Eile ließen sie die Tür offen und ein paar von den Slytherin Jungs -unter anderem Malfoy- traten jetzt zu dem besorgten Prof. Snape.


	4. Trauer,Wut und Hass

**Trauer, Verwirrung und Hass**

Malfoy trat zu Prof. Snape und wollte wissen was los ist. ''Professor?'' Er schaute fragend auf das Mädchen, das immer noch mit verdrehten Augen im Bett um sich schlug. Snape seufzte schwer '' Es ist wohl so etwas wie ..wie.. ein Anfall '' meinte er dann. '' Ich würde es passend finden wenn Sie die anderen alle in den Gemeinschaftsraum bringen würden, Mr Malfoy '' fügte er betont förmlich hinzu, danach wandte er sich ab und versuchte weiterhin das Mädchen festzuhalten, damit sie sich nicht selbst veletzte beim Umherschlagen. '' Potter'' zischte er leise. Ja, wie er doch diesen Gryffindor-Bengel hasste, er hasste ihn und würde ihn sein Leben lang hassen, das wusste er, weil es neben der Tatsache, das er James Potter schon nicht ausstehen konnte, noch einen Grund gab diesen verfluchten Harry Potter zu hassen...

'' Severus ? '' Dumbledore's Stimme holte Snape wieder aus seinen Gedanken in den Schlafsaal zurück. Er blickte auf und sah wie Madam Pomfrey sich besorgt über das Bett beugte aus dem mittlerweile nur noch ein leises Wimmern zu hören war. '' Sie ist sehr kraftlos und ich werde sie sofort in den Krankenflügel bringen müssen. '' meinte Madam Pomfrey in einem sehr ernsten Tonfall. Sie sah dabei Snape an, der dann nickte. Dumbledore überlegte kurz '' Severus, laß uns mitgehen und erzähle mir auf dem Weg was passiert ist.'' Während sie durch den Slytherin-Gemeinschaftsraum gingen, drehte Snape sich zu Malfoy um. '' Mr Malfoy, Sie können jetzt die Schüler wieder zum Schlafen schicken. '' Snape wollte schon gehen als ihm etwas einfiel, er drehte sich noch einmal um '' Ach, Mr Malfoy, schicken sie mir Potter in Prof. Dumbledores Büro '' und damit verließ er den Gemeinschaftsraum.

Draco Malfoy starrte seinem Hauslehrer verwirrt hinterher. Nun ja, er konnte Harry zwar nicht ausstehen, aber was sollte 'Narbengesicht' jetzt damit zu tun haben? Dann noch mitten in der Nacht. Das war ihm wirklich unwahrscheinlich. Er schickte alle seiner Mitschüler wieder in die Schlafsäle und stapfte verdrieslich los um diesen verdammten Potter zu Snape zu schicken. Während er die Kerkertreppen hochwandelte dachte er an morgen, denn dann würde er endlich in seine neuen Räume als Schulsprecher umziehen, er würde sie mit dieser 'Schlammblut'-Granger teilen müssen, aber egal. Nachdem er eine gute Weile auf den Korridoren umhergelaufen war, sah er endlich die Treppe zum Gryffindor-Turm. Bevor er die Treppe hochstieg, überlegte er kurz welches Passwort er benutzen musste, da er Schulsprecher war hatte man ihm -und natürlich dem 'Schlammblut'- die Passwörter der vier Häuser gesagt. Mit schweren Schritten stieg er nun die Treppe hoch und blieb vor dem Portrait der fetten Dame stehen. '' Feuriger Salamander'' sagte er laut. Die fette Dame brummelte etwas vor sich hin, vonwegen Schlaf und Ruhestörung, ließ Malfoy aber durch. Der machte sich jetzt auf zum Schlafsaal der Jungen kaum hatte er ihn erreicht, öffnete er leise die Tür.

Harry wälzte sich immer noch im Bett herum. Nachdem der Schmerz nachließ, hatte er versucht so schnell wie möglich weiterzuschlafen. Aber es ging nicht. Harry stand auf und setzte sich auf das breite Fenstersims. Wie oft hatte er hier doch gesessen.. Er zog seine Knie hoch und schlang die Arme darum, während er seinen Kopf ans Fenster lehnte. Soviel war geschehen in den letzten Jahren. Aber das was ihm am meisten zusetzte war der Tod von Sirius. Ach, wie glücklich war Harry gewesen, als er erfuhr das Sirius sein Patenonkel war. Sirius hatte ihm angeboten zusammen zu wohnen. Harry lächelte traurig. Ja, das wäre etwas was Harry schon immer gerne gemacht hätte, weg von den verdammten Dursleys, weg von der blöden Kleinstadt Little Whinging... Harrys Augen wurden feucht und er konnte die Tränen nicht verhindern, die sich von seinen Augen lösten, um dann über seine Wangen zu fließen und letztendlich am Kinn heruntertropften.. '' Sirius '' sagte er leise, während er über die Tatsache, das er die einzige Person die ihm noch so etwas wie richtige Familie war verloren hatte, weinte. So bemerkte er nicht das die Tür leise geöffnet wurde. Er sah erst auf als er eine Hand an seinem Arm fühlte. '' Potter '' hörte er die Person leise aber genervt sagen. Er war nur noch mehr erschüttert als er keinen anderen als Malfoy erkannte. '' Malfoy '' zischte er wütend. '' Verschwinde und laß mich allein '' '' Du sollst sofort in Prof. Dumbledores Büro kommen.'' Malfoy antwortete in einer kühlen und arroganten Weise, drehte sich um und ging. Vor der Tür blieb er noch einmal stehen '' Los Potter, beeil dich gefälligst. Ich will hier nicht die ganze Nacht herumstehen.'' Harry seufzte und erhob sich. Er folgte Malfoy nur ungern, hatte aber anscheinend keine andere Wahl. Also trottete er wiederwillig hinter ihm her..


	5. Der seltsame Traum

**Der seltsame Traum**

Genervt, weil er nicht hatte weiterschlafen können, klopfte Malfoy an Dumbledores Tür. ''Herein'' hörte man Snapes Stimme. Harry zuckte leicht zusammen. Das konnte ja heiter werden, was um alles in der Welt wollte man denn von ihm? Dazu noch mitten in der Nacht! Aber Malfoy hatte die Tür schon geöffnet. '' Mr Malfoy, Mr Potter, treten sie ein. '' Snapes Gesicht war blass aber er konnte seinen Hass Harry gegenüber nicht verbergen. Harry konnte es in Snapes Augen sehen. Unwillkürlich starrte Harry ihn an. '' Harry, Harry ? '' Dumbledore sah ihn an. Ein Zwinkern in seinem Auge verriet Harry, das er wohl nichts angestellt hätte. Aber Snape zischte ihn nur an '' Potter, sprich endlich, du hattest wohl keine Schmerzen heute Nacht,oder? '' Spöttisches Grinsen breitete sich über Snapes Gesicht. '' Mr Malfoy, könnten sie mir bitte sagen ob Potter schlief als sie ihn aufsuchten?''

Malfoy blickte einige Sekunden zu Harry,dann wandte er sich Snape zu und meinte '' Nein '' ''Sehen sie, Prof. Dumbledore, Er hat es bestimmt gehabt, da bin ich mir sicher'' fauchte Snape.

Harry hatte von all dem was das sein sollte nicht die geringste Ahnung. Aber langsam reichte es ihm. '' Darf ich endlich mal erfahren was hier los ist? Erst habe ich einen wiederlichen Alptraum, dann konnte ich sowieso nicht schlafen weil meine verdammte Narbe geschmerzt hat, dann kommt dieser dämliche Malfoy mitten in der Nacht in meinen Schlafsaal und jetzt schnauzen sie mich hier auch noch an. WAS SOLL DAS GANZE ? '' Harry hatte die letzten Worte nur noch geschrien. Er war endlich explodiert. Snape starrte ihn an. Malfoy war mittlerweile erschrocken bis zur Tür gewichen. Dumbledore ging auf Harry zu und legte ihm beruhigend die Hand auf die Schulter. '' Na na, Harry, erst mal ganz ruhig. Setz dich und erzähle mir von deinem Alptraum und ob deine Schmerzen etwas damit zu tun haben. '' sagte er dann beschwichtigend.

Also blieb Harry nichts anderes übrig als sich hinzusetzen und zu erzählen...'' Ich war auf einer Lichtung, '' Harry mußte nachdenken, und versuchte sich zu erinnern... _..er lief auf der Lichtung umher, als er etwas entdeckte... ein Nebel, aus dem Stimmen kamen... Er näherte sich dem Nebel...noch ein paar Schritte...Alles wurde grau und erkonnte eine Frau schreien hören...'' Bitte, verschone uns...mein Mann ist dein treuer Diener...die Stimme flehte jemanden an...aber umsonst... eine andere Stimme...'' Avada Kedavra''... ..ein Kind weinte ...es weinte bitterlich... es konnte kaum mehr als ein oder zwei Jahre alt sein ... ein Mann, der ebenfalls in Tränen ausbrach... und wieder diese höhnische,lachende Stimme...'' DAS soll dir eine Lehre sein''...langsam verrauchte der Nebel ...er hörte nur noch das leise Schluchzen des Mannes und das schreiende Kind... _

Harry zuckte bei der Erinnerung an die schreiende Frau, er war überzeugt das es sich um seine Mutter handelte. Also seufzte er schwer und leise erzählte er seinen Traum. '' Ich glaube es war meine Mutter, ''fügte er dann traurig hinzu. Er hatte verschwiegen, das die Frau, als sie um ihr Leben bettelte, ihren Mann als treuen Diener erwähnte...

Malfoy war erschüttert, auch wenn er es sich nicht anmerken ließ.Zum ersten Mal machte er sich Gedanken darüber wie Harry sich eigentlich fühlte. Die Tatsache seine Eltern nie gekannt zu haben, jeden Sommer bei diesen wiederlichen Mugglen zu verbringen...

'' Ich bin wegen der Narbe aufgewacht... sie hat fürchterlich wehgetan.. und dann konnte ich nicht mehr weiterschlafen... also hab ich nachgedacht ... über Sirius...und.. '' Harry verstummte er konnte nicht weiterreden und es war ihm auch egal ob Malfoy oder Snape ihn sahen. Er brach in Tränen aus. '' Es hätte alles so schön sein können,..ich hätte bei Sirius wohnen können... ich hätte nicht mehr zu den Dursleys gehen müssen... Sirius wollte das ich mit ihm zusammenwohne...'' Harry konnte nicht mehr, er musste sprechen, es musste gesagt werden - und er konnte den seelischen Shmerz an dem er leidete nicht mehr aushalten...

Snape sah ihn an. '' Es tut mir leid, Potter '' murmelte er dann und ließ sich in einen Sessel fallen. Malfoy, der immer noch an der Tür stand sah sehr geknickt aus, Potter, der-Junge-der-lebt saß wie ein Häufchen Elend vor ihm in einem Sessel und weinte. Erst zögerte er, doch dann hatte er sich wieder in Fassung gebracht. '' Los Harry, ich bring dich zurück in den Schlafsaal. '' meinte er dann ,packte Harry bei der Hand und ein 'Gute Nacht' murmelnd zog er Harry hinaus auf den Korridor, weg von Dumbledore, weg von Snape, weg von der dämlichen Fragerei.

'' Potter ?'' Malfoy sah mitleidig auf Harry hinab, ja, er hatte auf einmal Mitleid mit seinem Erzfeind, dem verhassten Narbengesicht und er wusste nicht mal warum. Abgesehen von seiner Kindheit, die ja auch sehr entäuschend und unglücklich war hatte er ja nichts mit Harry gemeinsam. Aber er konnte Harry verstehen, wie er gerade eben feststellte. Denn er hätte wenigstens die Ferien bei Prof. Snape verbringen können, wenn seine Mutter es nur erlaubt hätte.. Aber jetzt hieß es erst mal Harry zurück in den Schlafsaal bringen.


	6. Ein Malfoy macht sich Gedanken

**Ein Malfoy macht sich Gedanken**

Malfoy seufzte schwer. Er merkte das Harry nicht in der Lage war irgendwo hinzulaufen. also beschloss Malfoy ihn zu Madam Pomfrey zu bringen. Er half Harry aufzustehen und legte dessen Arm um seine eigene Schulter, danach marschierte er los. Im Krankenflügel angekommen, rief er leise nach Madam Pomfrey und setzte Harry auf einem der Krankenbetten ab. Er drehte sich um und wollte gerade gehen als sein Blick auf ein Bett fiel, in dem ein Mädchen leise wimmerte. Nun machte Draco kehrt und näherte sich diesem Bett. Er war verblüfft als er das Mädchen erkannte, es war die neue Schülerin aus seinem Haus, Salena.

Er erinnerte sich an den ganzen Spektakel heute Nacht und auf einmal war ihm alles klar. Es hatte etwas mit Potter und diesem Mädchen zu tun, da war er sich sicher. Da war mit Sicherheit eine Verbindung zwischen den beiden...

Er wurde jäh aus seinen Gedanken gerissen als er Madam Pomfrey's Stimme hinter sich hörte. ''Meine Güte, Mr Potter was ist mit ihnen ?'' Sie erhielt keine Antwort, deshalb wandte Malfoy sich jetzt an sie und erwiederte '' Ich glaube er hat sowas wie einen Schock oder so '' Entschuldigend zuckte er mit den Schultern und drehte sich wieder um zu Salena.

Sie war leichenblass und wimmerte immer noch leise in sich hinein. '' Madam Pomfrey, darf ich fragen was mit Salena passiert ist?'' wollte er dann von der Medi-Hexe,die gerade damit beschäftigt war Harry zu untersuchen, wissen. Bei Malfoys Frage schaute sie zu ihm hinüber und meinte dann '' Sie ist krank. ''

''Na, das hätte ich ja nicht gewußt '' sagte Malfoy sarkastisch. Er setzte sich neben ihr Bett. Sie hatte ihre Augen geschlossen. Tränen liefen ihr übers Gesicht. Als Malfoy ihre Hand berührte zog er sie erschrocken zurück, sie war ganz heiß. '' Madam Pomfrey, '' rief er erschrocken '' Salena hat Fieber, tun sie doch etwas.'' Doch Madam Pomfrey schüttelte nur traurig den Kopf. '' Es ist ein Fluch. '' flüsterte sie leise. Malfoy bemerkte erst jetzt das Madam Pomfrey die Tränen in den Augen standen. '' Ein Fluch ? '' wiederholte er ungläubig. '' Aber kann denn niemand etwas machen? Dumbledore oder sonst irgendjemand? '' Malfoy wollte so etwas nicht glauben. Das konnte nicht wahr sein, es gab auf alles einen Gegenfluch außer auf _'Avada Kedavra'_ aber der war auch sofort tötend deshalb konnte er es nicht sein. Er schüttelte seinen Kopf. ''Nun Mr Malfoy bitte gehen sie endlich schlafen,es war eine antrengende Nacht.'' sagte Madam Pomfrey, die inzwischen ihre Fassung wiedergefunden hatte und Malfoy endlich aus dem Krankenflügel schicken wollte. '' Aber erwähnen sie bitte kein Wort über diese Nacht, BITTE!'' fügte sie dann hinzu.

Malfoy schlich bedrückt und verwirrt zum Schlafsaal zurück, wie konnte er denn jetzt noch an schlafen denken? Er dachte über Harrys Traum nach. Er dachte auch über Salena nach. Sie sah so zerbrechlich aus in dem Krankenbett. Er seufzte nochmal als er die Treppen zum Kerker hinunterging. Er kam gerade an Snapes Zimmer vorbei als er wie erstarrt stehenblieb und lauschte. Er hörte Stimmen aus Snapes Zimmer. Eine gehörte Snape aber die andere.. er kannte die andere Stimme nicht. Er konnte auch nicht verstehen worüber sie redeten, weil sie zu leise waren aber er war sich gewiss, das hier etwas im Gange sein musste. Und das es mit Potter und Salena zu tun hatte. Er wusste zwar nicht warum, aber er beschloss morgen mit Granger zu reden. Sie konnte ihm vielleicht behilflich sein, denn sie wusste ja immer alles. Ausserdem würde er sich ab morgen die Schulsprecherräume mit ihr teilen müssen. Fest entschlossen herauszufinden was hier los war, ging er zum Schlafsaal zurück.


	7. Drachen können auch fühlen

_Kleine Anmerkung: __Also ich werd von nun an nicht mehr 'Malfoy' schreiben sondern 'Draco'._

**Drachen haben auch Gefühle**

Am nächsten Morgen wurden Draco und Hermione in ihre neuen Räume gebracht. Draco marschierte voran und Hermione hatte Mühe mit ihm Schritt zu halten. Nach einer Weile drehte McGonagall sich abrupt um ''So, da wären wir. Das Passwort lautet 'Drachenei'. Und nun begeben sie sich bitte in ihre Räume und um 15:00 Uhr möchte ich sie beide in meinem Büro sehen.'' Damit drehte McGonagall sich um und rauschte davon.

Hermione wiederholte das Passwort und war überrascht als die Wand vor ihr sich wie ein Bühnenvorhang nach beiden Seiten hin öffnete. Das, was hinter der Wand sichtbar wurde verschlug allerdings auch Malfoy die Sprache. Es war wohl einer der luxeriösesten Gemeinschaftsräume in Hogwarts. Ein großer Mahagoni-Tisch in der Mitte mit Mahagoni-Stühlen, ein großer und gemütlicher Kamin mit einer Sessel-Ecke wobei die Sessel groß und bequem waren, weich gepolstert und mit Samt überzogen. Eine kleine Bibliothek befand sich in der anderen Ecke und es gab hier sogar einen flauschigen Teppich. Hermione war geradezu begeistert als sie die Bibliothek entdeckte.

Sie wollte sich eigentlich sofort auf die Bücher stürzen aber blieb stehen als sie in Dracos Gesicht sah. Er betrachtete sie nämlich mit einem Ausdruck als ob sie von einem anderen Stern käme. Also beherrschte sie sich und schnauzte ihn stattdessen an : '' Was glotzt du so dämlich Malfoy ? '' Danach stolzierte sie an ihm vorbei in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Draco verdrehte genervt die Augen. Und mit '_der'_ wollte er nun herumforschen? Aber er wusste das sie nun mal am nächsten stand zu Potter. Und ausserdem würde sie bestimmt auch das Geheimnis lüften wollen, nur um Harry zu helfen natürlich. Draco grinste, er konnte sich ein Kommentar überhaupt nicht verkneifen, nein er _musste_ etwas antworten... '' Nun, ich glotze, weil ich halt noch nie ein dämlicheres _Schlammblut _wie dich gesehen habe, und schon gar nicht eins, das beim Anblick von Büchern so ausflippt, als ob _es_ einen Heiratsantrag bekommen hätte. '' Hermione drehte sich um und funkelte Draco an. ''Ach ja, und wie, meinst du hast du ausgesehen, als sich die Wand geöffnet hat? '' ''Wie denn '' fragte Draco höhnisch. '' Wie eine kleine, ekelhafte, verschleimte Kakerlake, die ihren letzten Blick auf meine Schuhsohle werfen konnte,_ bevor_ ich sie _zertreten _habe. '' Und damit verschwand Hermione in ihrem Schlafraum.

Draco blickte ihr hinterher,na toll dachte er, das hatte er wieder toll hingekriegt. Dabei wollte er doch ihre Hilfe haben. Erst jetzt bemerkte er, das er immer noch am Eingang stand und noch nicht einmal in den Gemeinschaftsraum eingetreten war. Also begab er sich seufzend hinein und die Tür schloss sich endlich. Unschlüssig schaute er sich um, bis 15:00 Uhr hatte er Zeit, also konnte er sich ein wenig hinlegen. Draco öffnete die Tür zu seinem Schlafraum. Der Raum war in den Slytherin-Farben eingerichtet aber wirkte dennoch hell -und auch viel freundlicher als die Kerker- wie er feststellte. Er bemerkte eine große schwarze Tür, ebenfalls aus Mahagoni, und öffnete sie. Sie führte ins Badezimmer. Draco war verblüfft. Es war wirklich ein absoluter Luxus hier im Badezimmer. Er bemerkte eine zweite Tür an der gegenüberliegenden Wand. '' Muss wohl das Ankleidezimmer sein '' murmelte er leise und öffnete sie.

Aber es war kein Ankleideraum. Nein, es war Hermiones Zimmer.

Diese lag auf dem Bett und rührte sich nicht. '' Oh ... entschuldigung... ich ..ähm..ähm...'' Draco verstummte. Hermione hatte sich nicht einmal umgedreht. '' Es tut mir leid '' sagte er laut . Als sie wieder nichts sagte ging er einfach zu ihr und merkte erst jetzt, das sie schlief. '' Mensch, Granger wie kann denn so schnell einschlafen. '' murmelte er und begab sich wieder zurück in sein Zimmer.

Er überlegte wie er am besten vorging um das Geheimnis zu lüften. Er könnte Snape belauschen, aber auch nicht ohne bemerkt zu werden. Wieder sah er nur eine Möglichkeit. Er musste Granger um Rat fragen, was dann auch bedeutete, das er sich mit ihr freundlich abgeben musste. Obwohl er war sich sicher, das sie Harry helfen wollen würde. Und es fiel ihm erst jetzt auf, das er selbst, Harry und Salena helfen wollte. Wieder seufzte er und dachte an letzte Nacht, Harry- der wie ein Häufchen Elend dagesessen hatte, Salena- die wie eine lebende Tote im Krankenbett lag... aber er würde etwas unternehmen, ja das würde er machen, er wusste auch schon wie.

Wohl oder übel musste er wieder in Hermiones Zimmer. Deshalb benutzte er den Weg durchs Badezimmer. Er atmete nochmal tief durch bevor er die Tür öffnete und ihr Zimmer betrat.


	8. Dracos gute Vorsätze

**Dracos gute Vorsätze**

'' Granger, wach auf. Ich muß mit dir reden'' Es fiel Draco wirklich schwer nicht beleidigend zu sein, nein dafür war seine Neugier zu groß, als das er es jetzt noch mal vermasseln wollte. Deshalb zwang er sich freundlich zu klingen und versuchte Hermione zu wecken. So freundlich es ging natürlich. '' Granger, nun mach schon, steh endlich auf, es ist dringend '' Aber Draco hatte -leider- sehr schnell die Geduld verloren. Er packte Hermione am Arm und schüttelte sie heftig. '' Granger, du dämliches _Schlammblut_, wach endlich auf oder ich verhexe dich '' schrie er.

Hermione blinzelte bei den Worten und als sie Draco erkannte verlor auch sie -leider- die Kontrolle. '' Malfoy ,du.. du..verfluchter Irrwicht, lass sofort meinen Arm los '' keifte sie ihn empört an. Draco wurde bewusst das er jetzt wieder alles verschleudert hatte und ließ Hermione plötzlich los. '' Ich ..äh.. Grang-..'' '' M A L F O Y , VERPISS DICH ENDLICH '' brüllte Hermione. Draco zuckte zusammen und beeilte sich höchst schleunigst in seinen eigenen Schlafraum zu kommen. An der Tür drehte er sich noch einmal um '' Ich wollte doch bloss reden... '' versuchte er sein Glück nochmal. '' R A U S H I E R '' schrie Hermione. Sie war ausser sich vor Wut. Wie konnte Malfoy es wagen einfach so in ihren Raum zu spazieren und sie zu beleidigen.

Draco ging mit hängenden Schultern zurück in sein Zimmer. Nun er war ja auch nicht gerade höflich gewesen aber die bescheuerte Granger hätte ja auch sofort aufwachen können. ''Vielleicht regt sie sich ja schnell wieder ab. '' murmelte Draco zu sich selbst.

Hermione hatte sich allerdings immer noch nicht abgeregt. Nein, im Gegenteil sie regte sich immer mehr auf. Vor allem über Dracos letzte Worte. '' Ich wollte doch bloss reden. '' äffte sie ihn nach und setzte sich wütend auf ihr Bett. '' Der hat vielleicht Nerven, wollte bloss reden, pah!'' zeterte sie während sie dabei wieder aufstand und nun im Zimmer auf und ab tigerte. Sie beschloss ins Badezimmer zu gehen und erstmal zu duschen, vielleicht würde sie dann ruhiger.

Sie suchte die Tür zum Badezimmer und öffnete sie. '' Moment mal, das ist doch die Tür aus der Malfoy gekommen war. Oh nein, wir werden doch nicht etwa...'' Doch mitten in ihrem Selbstgespräch stoppte sie. Ihre Befürchtungen stimmten, sie hatten beide ein und dasselbe Bad. '' Na toll. '' seufzte sie. Gerade liess sie das Wasser ins Becken laufen und hatte angefangen ihre Bluse zu aufzuknöpfen als die andere Tür - Dracos Tür - geöffnet wurde.

'' Was in Merlins Na-...MALFOY! Lass mich endlich in Ruhe'' Hermiones Stimme klang von verwundert hinüber ins empört und verharrte erst mit einem wütendend Ausdruck in ihrem Gesicht. ''Oh, ich ...also... Sch..Granger...'' Draco hatte mal wieder ins Fettnäpfchen getreten. Ja, er war geradezu hinein getrampelt, konnte man eher behaupten. Hermione wurde rot - wie Rons und Ginnys Haarschöpfe zusammen- aber bevor sie in einen Wutausbruch hinüberging hatte Draco sich gefasst. '' Hör zu Granger, ich bin nicht hier um dich zu bespannen, sondern dir vorzuschlagen zusammenzuarbeiten, weil ich mir Sorgen um Salena und, ja, auch Potter mache. Irgendetwas ist mit den beiden und ich kann nicht erklären was es ist aber es hängt irgendwie mit beiden zusammen. wenn du es dir dann überlegt hast, ich bin im Gemeinschaftsraum.'' Er hatte das ganze atemlos heruntergerattert und verschwand augenblicklich wieder aus dem Bad. Dabei liess er eine wirklich verdatterte Hermione zurück.

Harry öffnete seine Augen. Zuerst konnte er nicht herausfinden wo er war. Aber langsam kam seine Erinnerung an letzte Nacht wieder. Der Alptraum, Dumbledore, Snape und Malfoy... Aber wie war er denn in den Krankenflügel gekommen? Im Bett neben ihm lag noch jemand. '' Das ist doch das Mädchen aus dem Hogwarts Express. Was hat sie denn ? '' fragte er sich selbst verwundert.

Doch bevor er sich Gedanken machen konnte, hörte er zwei Stimmen, die sich näherten. Er kannte sie nur allzu gut. Theodore Nott und Pansy Parkinson ! '' Oh nein '' murmelte Harry bedrückt. Aber sie waren schon da. Harry stellte sich schnell schlafend.

'' Sally, wie geht's ?'' hörte er Pansy sagen, doch er konnte die Antwort nicht hören weil Salena zu leise sprach. '' Potter, bist du wach?'' Harry hielt den Atem an. Hatte Pansy ihn jetzt wirklich angesprochen? ''Scheint so, als ob er noch schläft.'' meinte Theodore '' Leg den Brief auf sein Nachtkästchen, da kann er ihn leicht finden wenn er aufwacht.'' fügte er noch hinzu. '' Hmm, hast Recht Theo, hoffentlich liest er ihn auch. Draco meinte, er könne ihn auch wegschmeißen ohne zu öffnen. '' seufzte Pansy. Danach hörte er wie die beiden sich entfernten.

Nachdem Harry eine Weile gewartet hatte, setzte er sich auf und schaute nach, ob da wirklich ein Brief für ihn war. Es war ein Brief da. Harry musste erst mal den Schock verdauen als er den Namen las, der als Absender draufstand : Draco Malfoy. Er überlegte, ob er den Brief wirklich öffnen konnte. Da Malfoy sein Erzfeind war, konnte nichts gutes im Brief sein, ja, wahrscheinlich war er voller Flüche oder so. Er war nur froh, das es kein Heuler war.

'' Hey, schon wach ? '' meldete sich eine Stimme neben ihm. Harry drehte sich um und blickte in zwei dunkle Augen, die ihn musterten. ''Hmm, ja, scheint so.'' Salena lächelte, leicht aber schwach. Harry merkte, das das Lächeln ihr Mühe bereitete. Man konnte ja auch regelrecht sehen wie kraftlos sie war. ''Du warst doch mit uns im selben Abteil, oder ?''

'' Ja, war ich, und sieh welches Glück, wir sind jetzt wieder im selben Abteil. Nur handelt es sich hier um das Krankenabteil.'' Harry musste wirklich lachen bei Salenas Feststellung. Wohl wahr, sie waren wieder im selben Abteil. '' Du hast ja einen Humor. '' bemerkte er dann, nachdem beide herzhaft gelacht hatten.

_Lachen_, ja, lange hatte er sich nicht mehr so fröhlich gefühlt und er dankte Salena insgeheim dafür, das sie ihn so aufgeheitert hatte.

Aber es verging ihm aprupt, als sein Blick auf Malfoys Brief fiel. '' Du solltest ihn öffnen. '' sagte Salena leise. Harry drehte den Brief in seinen Händen und überlegte. '' Mach schon, öffne ihn. '' Salena drängte ihn zum Handeln. Ihre Stimme war leise und schwach, aber trotzdem überzeugt und entschlossen. Letztendlich gab Harry nach. '' Ist gut, du hast gewonnen, ich öffne ihn '' Er lächelte und riss den Umschlag auf, zog das Pergament heraus und fing an zu lesen.


	9. Können wir von vorn beginnen ?

**Können wir von vorn beginnen ?**

Hermione stand immer noch im Badezimmer, verwirrt und nicht in der Lage zu denken. Sie starrte immer noch auf die Tür, die sich hinter Draco geschlossen hatte. Er wollte reden, nein er wollte _helfen_, er, der er doch ein _reinblütiger_ war.. Hermione schüttelte den Kopf. Sowas konnte doch nicht möglich sein. Aber wenn sie wissen wollte, ob etwas wahres dran war, musste sie dann wohl in den Gemeinschaftsraum und mit ihm reden. Nachdenklich machte sie sich auf den Weg.

Draco war sichtlich zufrieden mit sich selbst. Er hatte einen Brief an Harry geschrieben,und zwar in der letzten Nacht, nachdem er Potter im Krankenflügel gelassen hatte. Und nun wartete er auf Pansy, die Potter den Brief geben sollte. Es klopfte an der Tür. '' Das ist wohl hoffentlich endlich Parkinson.'' murmelte Draco ungeduldig vor sich hin und öffnete die Tür. ''Also, Draco was ist los? Warum hast du mich hierher bestellt?''

Pansy stand mit gekreuzten Armen vor der Tür. Sie hatte ihre schwarzen Haare zu einem Pferdeschwanz gebunden, den sie jetzt ungeduldig schüttelte. '' Draco sag, schon, was willst du von mir ? '' '' Nun, erst mal solltest du wohl besser reinkommen. Danach erkläre ich dir genaueres, Pansylein..'' Pansy trat ein. ''Wow das ist ja echt ein Luxus hier. Fast so wie auf Malfoy Manor, oder?'' Pansy war beeindruckt von der Einrichtung des Gemeinschaftsraumes. '' Ja, aber nur fast, '' grinste Draco. '' also hör zu, Potter liegt im Krankenflügel und ich möchte, das du ihm diesen Brief gibst. Ich hoffe auch das er ihn liest und nicht gleich wegwirft, weil es sehr wichtig für mich ist. Alles klar? '' ''Schon klar, Draco aber wie sollte ich denn ihn bitte besuchen können? Meinst du die alte Hexe lässt mich einfach so rein, wenn ich sage 'Hallo, ich wollte mal eben Potter besuchen und ach Draco Malfoy hat 'nen 'Gute Besserung' Brief für ihn' ? Das glaubst du ja wohl selber nicht.'' Pansys Ironie liess Draco nachdenken. ''...Hmm...warte mal... Na klar, Salena, sie liegt auch im Krankenflügel! Du gehst sie einfach besuchen ''

Draco schob Pansy mit diesen Worten aus der Tür. '' Los beeil dich!'' rief er noch hinter ihr her. Er schloss die Tür, drehte sich um und blieb stehen. Hermione stand dort in ihrer Tür. '' Nun, lass uns mal reden.'' sagte sie gedehnt und blickte ihn mit kalten Augen an. '' Fang an, ich kann es kaum erwarten, dich anzuhören.'' fügte sie noch hinzu.

Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf, das konnte ja wohl nicht wahr sein. Er hatte den Brief jetzt wohl zum zehnten Mal gelesen, konnte es aber immer noch nicht glauben. ''Was steht drin?'' fragte Salena ungeduldig. Aber Harry war immer noch sprachlos. Er hielt Salena den Brief hin. Sie war höchst verwundert über Harrys Benehmen, da sie ja nichts von Dracos und Harrys fünf-jähriger Feindschaft, (die sich jetzt im sechsten Jahr befand) wusste. Aber sie nahm das Pergament und fing an zu lesen.

_Hey Potter,_

_Ich weiss ja gar nicht wie ich anfangen könnte, aber ich weiss das wir in all den Jahren nicht so nett zu einander waren._

_Aber deshalb schreibe ich dir nicht._

_Der Grund meines Briefes ist wegen gestern Nacht. Ich dachte immer du wärst Dumbledores 'Wunderkind', du weisst schon, von wegen 'der-Junge-der-lebt' und 'goldenes Trio' aber ich hab letzte Nacht dein wahres Gesicht gesehen. Zum ersten Mal in den ganzen Jahren auf Hogwarts, seit ich dich kenne, konnte ich verstehen, wie du dich fühlst._

_Denk jetzt bloss nicht, das ich keine Ahnung hätte weil meine Eltern noch leben. Aber dir gehört etwas, was ich nie besitzen werde. Egal ob ich der Sohn der reichsten Zaubererfamilie auf der ganzen Welt währe, so etwas werde ich nie besitzen..._

_Die Liebe meiner Eltern._

_Die Liebe und Aufrichtigkeit wahrer Freunde._

_Obwohl deine Eltern nicht mehr am Leben sind, haben sie dir etwas gegeben, ihre Liebe, die immer bei dir sein wird. Meine Eltern sind zwar beide noch da, aber das einzige was sie mir geben ist Geld._

_Wo bleibt die Liebe zum eigenen Kind?_

_Wer ist da, wenn ich jemanden brauche?_

_Wo bleibt die wahre Freundschaft?_

_Bei Crabbe?_

_Oder Goyle?_

_Nun wirst du wohl verstehen warum ich Weasley immer fertigmache. Ich beneide ihn einfach._

_Die Weasleys mögen zwar arm sein, aber sie haben etwas, was ich mit all meinem Vermögen nicht kaufen könnte, die Liebe. Die Liebe zu ihren Kindern. Ron Weasley, seine Mutter wird immer für ihn dasein, genau wie sie für dich dasein wird._

_Aber ich werde immer ein Waise mit Eltern sein._

_Ich möchte dich um eine zweite Chance bitten. Ich würde gern einer deiner Freunde sein. Wahren Freunde, so wie Weasley und Granger. Ich werde auch mit ihnen reden. _

_Überleg es dir bitte. Es tut mir leid, das ich euch immer so behandelt habe._

_Draco _

''Das ist wirklich herzzerreissend'' meinte Salena traurig. '' Ich wusste gar nicht, das ihr nicht auskommen könnt ?'' fragend blickte sie Harry an. ''Nun...ähm...'' Harry war immer noch sprachlos. Malfoy wollte seine Freundschaft, und was sollte das nun heissen 'ein Waise mit Eltern' ?

'' Setz dich bitte, Granger.'' Draco wies auf einen Sessel. '' Ich weiss nicht, aber sollten wir Weasley vielleicht auch rufen?'' fragte er dann. ''Nun, kommt drauf an, was du zu sagen hast.'' entgegnete Hermione. ''Und ausserdem habe ich einen Vornamen, _Draco._'' fügte sie bissig hinzu. Draco seufzte. So schwer würde es ja wohl nicht sein. ''Also gut. Aber du musst mir jetzt genau zuhören. Gestern Nacht sind wir alle durch Geschrei aus dem Mädchenschlafsaal aufgewacht...''

''Na und, das die Mädchen von Slytherin allesamt verrückt sind hat ja nichts mit Harry zu tun'' unterbrach Hermione kalt.

''Lass mich doch ausreden,jedenfalls bin ich sofort hinüber und was sehe ich da...?'' ''Wahrscheinlich Pansy Parkinson, die sich einen Fingernagel abgebrochen hat'' warf Hermione augenrollend ein.

'' Mann, jetzt hör doch zu.'' Draco wurde ungeduldig. ''Salena, sie hatte eine Art … Anfall. Das hat Prof. Snape zumindest behauptet. Danach hat er nach Dumbledore und Madam Pomfrey geschickt. Und mich hat er Potter holen lassen. ''

''Warum? Was hat denn Harry damit zu tun, wenn ein Mädchen einen Anfall hat ?'' Hermione konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen das Harry etwas damit zu tun hatte.

''Nun, könnte ich bitte weitererzählen?'' Draco wollte fertigerzählen '' Ich bin also los um Potter zu holen und sieh da er schlief nicht. Er saß auf dem Fensterbrett und... und...er weinte.'' Draco wollte es eigentlich nicht sagen aber er war sich sicher, das Potter ein großes Problem hatte. Hermione hingegen wirkte jetzt nachdenklich. ''Los, erzähl weiter, bitte.'' drängte sie Draco.

''Wir sind zu Prof. Dumbledores Büro und Prof. Snape hat ihn fertiggemacht, von wegen er hätte ja gewusst das Potter nicht schlafen würde. Aber Potter hatte einen Ausbruch und alles was ihn bedrückt hat er nur so herausgeschrien...''

Draco hörte auf zu erzählen und blickte Hermione mit traurigen Augen an. ''Ich habe immer gedacht das er den ganzen Rummel mögen würde, aber das stimmt nicht. Ich habe vor, ihm zu helfen und ausserdem Salena hat irgendeine Krankheit, die nicht zu heilen ist. Madam Pomfrey sagt, es wäre ein Fluch. Ich dachte, du könntest mir vielleicht helfen. Na, weil du doch immer alles weißt oder herausfindest.''

Hermione wusste aber diesmal nichts. Nichts was sie hätte sagen können, nichts was sie hätte denken können. ''Gut.'' sagte sie schliesslich. ''Wir werden Ron auch rufen und ihn einweihen. Aber jetzt müssen wir erstmal zu McGonagall. Es ist fast 15:00 Uhr. Wir sollten uns lieber beeilen, Draco.'' Sie lächelte, drehte sich um und verliess den Gemeinschaftsraum. Draco starrte ihr hinterher. Konnte es vielleicht wahr sein ? Könnten sie endlich Freunde werden ?


	10. Dracos 'Entschuldigung' & Pansy Parkinso...

**Dracos 'Entschuldigung'& Pansy Parkinson**

Draco war verwundert und so lief er gedankenverloren hinter Hermione her. Aber vor McGonagalls Büro rannte er sie um, weil sie abrupt stehengeblieben und er weitergelaufen war.

'' Mensch Draco, pass doch auf.'' schimpfte Hermione. '' Sorry.'' murmelte Draco und dachte wieder er hätte alles verbrummt als ihm auffiel, das Hermione ihn mit 'Draco' anstatt 'Malfoy' anredete. '' Wenn McGonagall mit uns fertig ist, suchen wir Ron und reden mit ihm, einverstanden?''

'' Einverstanden.'' Das konnte ja heiter werden, dachte Draco zumal Ron ihn überhaupt nicht ausstehen konnte. Aber er musste mit Ron ja reden. Wer weiss, dachte erleicht amüsiert, vielleicht könnte er ja auch irgendwann einmal die Ferien bei den Weasleys verbringen. ''Tropfsteinhöhle'' hörte er Hermione sagen und die Tür zu McGonagalls Büro öffnete sich.

Harry konnte sich keinen Reim auf diesen Brief machen. ''Sag mal, Salena, was denkst du über Malfoy? Meinst du er ist ehrlich in diesem Brief?'' Harry blickte sie erwartungsvoll an. '' Nun, ich weiß ja nicht recht, wir sind gerade mal zwei Tage hier und vor allem hatte ich nicht viel Möglichkeit jemanden kennenzulernen. Aber mit Pansy habe ich mich gleich angefreundet... hmm... Weißt du eigentlich, das Pansy voll auf dich abfährt?''

'' WAS ?'' Harry glaubte sich verhört zu haben. ''DIE PARKINSON ?'' Er schüttelte sich angeekelt ''Glaubt die etwa eine Chance bei mir zu haben ? Niemals ! Lieber würde ich mit einem Bergtroll zusammensein.'' Salena konnte sich ihr Lachen nicht verkneifen. ''Aber Harry,'' meinte sie beschwichtigend ''sei doch nicht so empfindlich. Außerdem sieht eigentlich ziemlich gut aus. Ich wette du hast sie dir nie so richtig angesehen.''

Tja, das hatte Harry wirklich nicht. Er hatte sie immer bei Malfoy gesehen und deshalb vielleicht wirklich nie beachtet. Also nahm er sich vor das nächste mal besser hinzuschauen wenn er sie sah. Wie komisch, dachte er, sechs Jahre lang hatte er Pansy immer für wiederlich gehalten aber nie drüber nachgedacht. Vor allem weil sie eben ein Slytherin war.

McGonagall hatte Draco und Hermione ihre Aufgaben als Schulsprecher erklärt und ihnen die Stundenpläne verteilt, die wiederum von den beiden an die Vertrauensschüler der jeweiligen Häuser weitergegeben werden sollten. '' Mensch, morgen haben wir gleich die erste Doppelstunde Verteidigung gegen dunkle Künste und danach Zaubertränke und Verwandlung. Hoffentlich werde ich das überstehen'' seufzte Hermione betroffen als sie ihren diesjährigen Stundenplan genauer betrachtete. ''Und noch dazu haben wir alle Fächer mit euch, das gibt es ja wohl nicht '' stöhnte Malfoy

''Hey, ich dachte du wolltest unbedingt das Kriegsbeil begraben, also hör auf zu nörgeln und lass uns endlich Ron suchen, beeil dich.'' empörte sich Hermione und machte sich auf den Weg zum Gryffindor-Turm. Vor dem Portrait der fetten Dame machte sie halt und sagte das Passwort. Daraufhin klappte das Portrait zur Seite und Hermione wollte gerade eintreten als ihr Draco, der natürlich hinter ihr stand einfiel.

''Hör zu, es ist wohl besser wenn du hier draussen wartest. Ich hole Ron hierher.'' Und mit diesen Worten verschwand sie hinter dem Portrait. Draco wartete eine Weile.

Wie Ron diese Tatsache wohl auffassen würde ? Draco hoffte nur, das er nicht sofort von ihm niedergemetzelt wurde. Er hörte Hermiones aufgeregte Stimme. Aber es schien als ob nur sie sprach. 'Super' dachte Draco, wahrscheinlich will er gar nichts mit mir zu tun haben...

''Hey Draco'' Hermione stand vor ihm - mit Ron, der ihn jetzt kühl musterte. '' Ich habe Ron soweit aufgeklärt. Wir sollten jetzt mal überlegen wie wir vorgehen. Ron ist dabei.''

Jetzt atmete Draco auf. ''Ich schlage vor, wir sollten in unsere eigenen Räume gehen. Da wären wir ungestört.'' Und sie machten sich auf den Weg. Keiner von ihnen wechselte auch nur ein Wort bis Draco sich räusperte '' Hm..ähem.. Weas- ich meine Ron, ich wollte mich bei dir entschuldigen..'' Ron drehte sich um ''Was?'' fragte er erstaunt. ''Du hast schon richtig gehört, ich meine ich war immer so gemein und habe immer deine Familie beleidigt, das war nicht gerade nett von mir..'' sagte Draco leise. Ron wollte und konnte seinen Ohren nicht trauen. '' Ein _**MALFOY**_ entschuldigt sich bei einem _**WEASLEY**_ ? Dieser Tag sollte in die Geschichte eingehen. Hey Draco, macht nichts, ist schon in Ordnung. Das ich das erleben darf.''

Ron schien begeistert von Dracos Entschuldigung und konnte sich gar nicht mehr einkriegen und - leider sehr zu Dracos Leidwesen - stammelte den ganzen Weg über nur noch etwas wie ..ein Malfoy ...bei mir Ronald Weasley... entschuldigen... und er verstummte erst, als sie bei den Schulsprecherräumen angelangten.

''So, da wären wir erstmal'' grinste Hermione ''aber ich rate euch eins, keine Streitereien und Beleidigungen. Es geht schließlich um Harry und Salena. Da Salena nun mal in Slytherin ist und Harry in Gryffindor müssen wir ausnahmsweise mal zusammenhalten.'' Hermione war Feuer und Flamme für die Sache, es gab schließlich ein paar Rätsel zu lösen.

'' Gut, wie fangen wir an?'' Ron hatte sich wieder beruhigt und seine 'Staun'-Phase hinter sich. Tja, nun standen alle erst mal vor Problem Nr 1 : Wie sollten sie überhaupt anfangen?

'' Ich schlage vor wir sollten erstmal auch mit Harry und Salena reden. Wer weiß, vielleicht könnten wir erfahren um welchen Fluch es sich bei Salena handelt und was genau Harry geträumt hat.'' Ron blickte erwartungsvoll in Hermiones und Dracos Gesicht.

''Mensch Ron, das ist wirklich eine gute Idee'' sagte Hermione und so liefen die drei nun in Richtung Krankenflügel.

Harry dachte nach. Er war zwar immer noch geschockt über Salenas Worte aber er musste drüber nachdenken. Pansy Parkinson, ausgerechnet !

Er versuchte sie sich vorzustellen aber vergeblich. Er hatte sie wirklich nie beachtet. Sie war immer das Mädchen, das um Draco Malfoy herumscharwenzelte und hinter ihm her war und dann sagte Salena das Pansy ihn, _Harry Potter_ toll fand?

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. Wahrscheinlich wollte sie Salena bloss auf den Arm nehmen, sie war doch erst zwei Tage hier.

'' Harry, Harry mensch wir haben uns ja solche Sorgen gemacht!'' Harry drehte sich um. Das war eindeutig Hermiones Stimme aber als er sie erblickte war er mehr als verwundert. Er war sprachlos.

Hermione, Ron und _Draco Malfoy ?_


	11. Unerwartete Gäste in Hogwarts

**Unerwartete Gäste in Hogwarts**

Harry starrte mit offenem Mund auf die drei Personen. Er glaubte schon an Halluzinationen als er neben sich Salenas Stimme hörte ''Hi Draco, schön dich zu sehen.''

'' Ähm, ich… also…ähem….'' Harry wußte nicht so genau was er denn sagen sollte. Deshalb stotterte er nur herum und mußte sich noch dazu Hermiones Gekicher und Rons Gepruste anhören. Spätestens nach 5 Minuten hatten sich die beiden wieder eingekriegt und setzten sich erst mal an Harrys Bett.

''Harry, bevor du irgendwelche Vorurteile oder aber voreilige Schlüsse ziehst, solltest du erstmal zuhören. Es geht nämlich um dich und Salena.'' Erklärte Hermione nun ernst. ''Ich denke mal es wäre nützlich, wenn du auch zuhören würdest.'' Fuhr sie, an Salena gewandt fort.

Sie erzählte den beiden von Dracos Schlussfolgerung und das er sie um Hilfe gebeten hätte.

Und Ron erzählte natürlich wie Draco sich bei ihm für alles entschuldigt hätte und er deshalb mitmachte.

''Wir denken eindeutig das irgendetwas mit euch beiden nicht stimmt und irgendwie hab ich das Gefühl, das Professor Snape mehr weiß, als uns lieb sein könnte.'' Fügte Draco zum Schluß hinzu.

''Also gut, ich bin natürlich dabei'' Salena war Feuer und Flamme, endlich würde mal was aufregendes passieren in ihrem Leben.

Harry war sich nicht so sicher. ''Sag mal, Salena, was soll das für ein Fluch sein der dich so krank macht? Du weisst doch bestimmt etwas darüber, oder?''

Salena blickte jedem der Reihe nach in die Augen. Dann holte sie tief Luft. ''Also gut, ich erzähle erst mal über mich, damit ihr alles wisst, was ihr wissen müsst.

Meine Eltern habe ich nie gekannt, Mortemius ist nur mein Pflegevater aber nicht mein leiblicher.

Meine Mutter soll angeblich an einer seltsamen Krankheit gestorben sein, die sich auch bei mir zeigt und mein Vater soll angeblich aus Gram über den Tod meiner Mutter kurz danach auch gestorben sein...''

''Moment,'' wurde sie von Hermione unterbrochen. ''Du sagst 'angeblich', stimmt das denn nicht?''

Salena holte wieder tief Luft und ihre Augen wurden jetzt trübe '' Nein, aber die Wahrheit habe ich zufällig erfahren. Wie ihr vielleicht wisst, lebte ich bis jetzt mit Mortemius zimlich weit weg von England.

Wir haben bis jetzt in Amerika gelebt, Alaska um genauer zu sein. Aber als ich vorletztes Jahr einen sehr schlimmen Anfall hatte wurde ich umgehend in ein Krankenhaus gebracht. Dort habe ich es von den Ärzten erfahren, als sie mit Mortemius sprachen.

Viel habe ich zwar nicht gehört aber soviel ich mitbekommen habe wurde meine Mutter umgebracht. Von Lord Voldemort.

Mich hat er verflucht auf ewiges Leiden und Krankheit.

Aber das schlimmste an allem ist, das er mich nur verflucht hat, um meinen Vater leiden zu lassen.

Ich habe immer Alpträume und danach heftige Anfälle die mich zwar sehr schwächen aber nicht umbringen.

Es hätte Hoffnung für mich gegeben, der 'Blutschutz' eines nahen Verwandten meiner Mutter, aber die hatte Voldemort sofort nach meiner Mutter umgebracht.

Somit hat dann mein Vater mich seinem engen Freund Mortemius gegeben, damit ich so weit wie möglich von England aufwachsen sollte.

Aber seit vorletztem Jahr wurden meine Anfälle immer schlimmer und deshalb hat Mortemius die Stelle in Hogwarts angenommen, da er glaubt ich sei hier am sichersten im Moment...'' Salena hatte alles sehr leise und doch ernst erzählt.

Aber ihre Augen verrieten alles. Der traurige Blick und ihre Tränen, die lautlos über ihre Wangen liefen.

Harry hatte sehr still zugehört, den 'Blutschutz' kannte er, hatte doch seine Mutter dafür gesorgt und trotz allen Bosheiten der Dursleys war er dort geschützt weil Tante Petunia die Schwester seiner Mutter war.

Aber was Salena nun erzählt hatte war grausam, nur weil Voldemort ihren Vater strafen wollte, musste sie leiden.

Nur deshalb waren ihre Verwandten umgebracht worden...

''Also gut, finden wir es heraus '' sagte er endlich und hielt seine Hand vor sich ausgestreckt

''Finden wir's raus!'' rief Hermione und legte ihre Hand auf Harrys.

''Jawohl, finden wir's raus!" riefen nun auch Ron und Draco und legten ebenfalls ihre Hände drauf.

''Auf das Voldemort endlich ein Ende findet, finden wir's raus''grinste Salena nun und legte ihre Hand zuletzt auf die anderen Hände.

''Jetzt sind wir sowas wie eine Verschwörung'' grinste Ron ''Wie wärs wenn wir auch einen Namen finden würden?''

Hermione lächelte begeistert '' Ich weiss, wir könnten wieder Münzen benutzen! Wie wärs mit 'Die geheimnisvollen Fünf' oder 'Die fünf Verschwörten' ? ''

Salena lächelte, ''Das wäre schon ein wenig auffällig,meint ihr nicht ? Aber wir könnten alle etwas überlegen und morgen entscheiden. Apropos morgen, wie sieht denn der Stundenplan aus ? Morgen fängt doch der Unterricht an,oder ? ''

Hermione wurde verlegen, das hatte sie ganz vergessen.

Mittlerweile schien Draco zu überlegen,'' Ich wollte noch etwas fragen,'' meinte er dann, '' Ihr kennt doch alle Pansy, sie könnte auch mitmachen. Ihr Vater ist einer der Todesser aus dem engsten Kreis Voldemorts. Sie könnte vielleicht herausfinden wer Salenas Eltern waren oder zumindest wer ihr Vater war.'' schlug er vor.

Alle wirkten ein wenig geschockt – vor allem Harry – aber Hermione fand diese Möglichkeit nicht so schlecht, nachdem sie einen kleinen Hoffnungsschimmer in Salenas Augen aufblitzen sah, der sofort verlöschte als Harry übertrieben laut seufzte.

''Können wir ihr denn vertrauen?'' fragte sie skeptisch. Aber Draco beteuerte, das Pansy absolut zuverlässig wäre und grinste Harry bedeutungsvoll an.

Noch am selben Abend durften Harry und Salena aus dem Krankenflügel und machten sich auf den Weg zur großen Halle weil sie nämlich am Essen teilnehmen wollten unda uf dem Weg dorthin wurden sie auch schon von Ron, Hermione, Draco - und Pansy erwartet.

Zusammen beeilten sie sich nun in die Halle. Dort angekommen setze sich jeder an seinen Platz, natürlich unter den ungläubigen Blicken aller Anwesenden.

Am Gryffindortisch wurden sie sofort mit unzähligen Fragen bombardiert und das Getuschel an den anderen Tischen war auch nicht zu überhören.

Aber Harry wollte zu diesem Thema irgendwie nichts sagen, er blickte nur ein paar mal zum Tisch der Slytherins hinüber, wo es Draco ähnlich erging und sein Blick blieb an Pansy hängen. Er hatte nun Gelegenheit sie gründlich und in aller Ruhe anzusehen.

Sie hatte bemerkenswert hübsche Augen und schwarze Haare, welches ihr zu einem Zopf geflochten, über ihrer linken Schulter nach vorne fiel.

Mehr konnte Harry nicht erkennen weil er von Ron in die Seite geboxt wurde.

Er wollte Ron gerade anfahren als er verstummte.

Durch die Tür kam jemand und setzte sich an den Lehrertisch. Dieser jemand war niemand geringeres als Professor Remus Lupin.

Harry blieb der Mund offen stehen. Professor Lupin, hier, in Hogwarts.

Remus Lupin sah müde aus und man konnte ihm deutlich den Verlust von Sirius ansehen. Dumbledore erhob sich nun erneut ''Meine lieben Schüler und Kollegen, die meisten unter euch dürften Professor Lupin noch kennen, für diejenigen, die ihn noch nicht kennen : Professor Remus Lupin, Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste. Er wird mit Professor Hawk zusammen unterrichten und außerdem noch einen fortgeschrittenen Kurs halten, an dem die Schüler ab dem vierten Jahrgang teilnehmen dürfen, sofern sie möchten. Und nun wünsche ich allen einen guten Appetit.''

Tosender Applaus war nun zu hören, vor allem die Jahrgänge, die Professor Lupin schon kannten applaudierten wie wild. Harry schielte zum Slytherintisch und sah erstaunt, wie Draco, Pansy und noch andere Slytherins applaudierten.

''Mann, das trifft sich ja gut. Wo wir morgen gleich zuerst Verteidigung haben'' kicherte Hermione begeistert. Harry freute sich zwar über Professor Lupins Auftauchen aber wohl fühlte er sich trotzdem nicht.

Was, wenn Remus mit ihm reden wollte ? Über Sirius oder wie sehr er Harry doch verstehen würde und so weiter. Harry seufzte schwer.

Unterdessen überlegte Pansy wie sie wohl ohne gross aufsehen zu erregen mit Hermione kommunizieren könnte. Kurzerhand entschied sie sich für einen kleinen Notiz-papier-vogel auf dem sie etwas herumkritzelte und danach an Hermione verschickte. Diese wiederum fing den kleinen Vogel, las die Notiz durch und nickte dann zu Pansy hinüber. Nach dem Essen erhob Dumbledore sich erneut und bat wieder um die Aufmerksamkeit seiner Schüler. Er hatte sich während des Essens immer wieder angeregt mit Lupin unterhalten.

''Meine lieben Hogwartsschüler, ich möchte ihnen nur noch mitteilen, das wir dieses Jahr einige Gäste haben, von denen die jüngeren am Unterricht teilnehmen werden. Wie Professor Lupin mir eben gesagt hat müssten diese jeden Augenblick ankommen. Ich bitte also um etwas Geduld, bis diese Gäste angekommen und die Hauseinteilung stattgefunden hat.''

Danach klatschte er in die Hände und jede Menge Nachtisch erschien. Harry beschloss erstmal eine Runde Schach gegen Ron zu spielen. Etwa fünfzehn Minuten später kam Filch in die grosse Halle und meldete die Ankunft der Gäste. Wenig später traten diese auch ein.

Alles in allem waren es etwa siebzehn Personen. Ganz vorn stand eine alte Frau, mit erhobenem Haupt, nicht arrogant aber stolz stand sie und bildete den Kopf der Gruppe. Sie hatte graue Haare, die sie sich hinten lose zusammengebunden hatte. Hinter ihr kamen zwei junge Frauen eine blond, die andere schwarzhaarig. Drei Männer standen hinter den Frauen und der Rest der Gruppe waren Kinder und Jugendliche.

McGonagall hatte natürlich sofort den sprechenden Hut in der Hand und bekam von der alten Frau eine kurze Namensliste. Sie hielt die kurze Ansprache über das Einteilen und fing an vorzulesen.

''Barrest, Lucas'' Ein Junge von etwa dreizehn Jahren lief schnell zu McGonagall und setzte den Hut auf. ''Ravenclaw'' rief der Hut auch sogleich. ''Darkellen, Paria'' lautete der nächste Name. Ein Mädchen etwa, fünfzehn stand nun auf. sie wurde ebenfalls nach Ravenclaw geschickt. Danach kamen eine Julienne Gyotres und ein Kristell Hurtyuok nach Hufflepuff, Malian Karsser, Daruin und Danara McFair nach Slytherin. Lerora McFair,die Schwester der Zwillinge Daruin und Danara, kam nach Gryffindor, ebenso wie Shawn Pridest, Vindor Ross und Galeia Strair.

In Harrys Jahrgang befanden sich nur Daruin und Danara aus Slytherin, Julienne aus Hufflepuff und Galeia aus seinem eigenem Haus. Harry musterte die Gäste neugierig. Sie sahen alle ziemlich müde aus, und Harry dachte nur, es müsste wohl daran liegen, das sie einen weiten und anstrengenden Weg gehabt haben. Danach schielte er wieder zu Draco. Dieser saß wie angewurzelt auf seinem Stuhl und starrte die alte Frau an, die zwischen Dumbledore und Lupin saß. Harry schaute ebenfalls in die selbe Richtung. Die Frau war alt, aber keinenfalls gebrechlich. Sie strahlte eine Kraft aus, und obwohl sie müde aussah, wirkte sie erhaben. Dumbledore erhob sich ein weiterse Mal.

''Nachdem jeder unsere neuen Schüler begrüßt hat, möchte ich die restlichen Gäste noch vorstellen.'' Die drei Männer standen nun auf. ''Leon McFair ,Gregory Pridest und Harden Waler.'' Die drei Männer setzten sich und nun standen die zwei jungen Frauen auf. '' Harriet Ross und Sharon Faymind.'' Die beiden setzten sich und nun stand die alte Frau auf. ''Und zuletzt möchte ich ihnen Larissa Malfoy vorstellen'' Alle in der großen Halle starrten die Frau an. Sie lächelte. Harry, Ron und Hermione drehten sich um zu Draco. Er war weiß im Gesicht, ''Das ..kann nicht...sein..'' war alles, was er mühsam hervorbrachte.


	12. Das kleine Geheimnis der Familie Malfoy

**Das kleine Geheimnis der Familie Malfoy**

_... ''Und zuletzt möchte ich ihnen Larissa Malfoy vorstellen'' Alle in der großen Halle starrten die Frau an. Sie lächelte. Harry, Ron und Hermione drehten sich um zu Draco. Er war weiß im Gesicht, ''Das ..kann nicht...sein..'' war alles, was er mühsam hervorbrachte..._

Draco starrte die Frau an, ''...Nein...'' flüsterte er. ''...Du... bist...kannst nicht...'' Draco war sichtlich verstört. Harry erschrak als er Draco so sah. Aber nun stand die Frau auf und ging auf Draco zu, sie lächelte immer noch. ''...Du...'' flüsterte Draco. Und dann tat Draco etwas unerwartetes. Er sprang auf und rannte auf die Frau zu und umarmte sie heftig. Sie umarmte ihn ebenfalls und sah aus als wollte sie ihn erdrücken. Harry war nun mehr als nur verblüfft. Draco Malfoy, der ich-bin-ja-so-gefühlskalt-und-herzlos-und-arrogant, hatte ihm heute zuerst die Freundschaft angeboten, und weinte nun in den Armen einer alten Frau.

''Nachdem wir alle unsere Gäste vorgestellt haben möchte ich noch kurz Klarheit schaffen, Larissa Malfoy ist Mr Malfoys ..äh.. verschollen geglaubte Großmutter.'' Dumbledore wusste nicht so recht wie er das nun erklären könnte, vor allem die Tatsache, das Larissa Malfoy von Narcissa, Dracos Mutter, verbannt worden war. Er nahm sich vor, später mit Draco privat zu reden. Er seufzte noch einmal und bat dann die Vertrauensschüler, sich um die neuen Mitschüler zu kümmern. Er selbst würde sich um die restlichen Gäste kümmern. Draco jedoch konnte sich nicht von seiner Großmutter losreissen. Er klammerte sich an sie, als hätte er Angst, sie zu verlieren.

Pansy, Salena und Hermione verschwanden unterdessen unauffällig. Ginny, die Hermione eine Weile beobachtet hatte, folgte wunderte sich warum Hermione so geheimnisvoll verschwand und hatte beschlossen ihr zu folgen. Sie hatte auch Pansy Parkinsons Notiz gesehen, die Hermione möglichst unauffällig gelesen hatte. Gerade sah sie noch wie die drei im Raum der Wünsche verschwanden.

Ginny überlegte nicht lange und riss die Tür auf ''Wehe ihr krümmt Hermione auch nur ein Haar! '' rief sie - und bereute es auch gleich wieder. Hermione, Salena und Pansy blickten sie fassungslos an. ''Ich ..ähm...nun..'' Ginny stotterte nun vor sich her, bewirkte damit aber bei Pansy und Hermione einen Prustanfall. ''Nun gut,da du schon mal hier bist, kannst du eigentlich auch mitmachen, was meint ihr?'' Hermione drehte sich fragend um. Pansy nickte und Salena ebenfalls. ''Mitmachen ? Wobei denn ?'' Ginny musterte Pansy und Salena misstrauisch. '' Ich erklär's dir'' antwortete nun Salena und kurz darauf kicherten die vier herum.

Harry wunderte sich noch immer warum die Gäste hier waren, wer sie waren und vor allem natürlich, wollte er wissen was es mit der alten Frau auf sich hatte, an die Draco sich so festgeklammert hatte. Dracos Großmutter. Aberwarum war sie hier und vor allem warum hatte ihr Anblick Draco so geschockt.

Draco saß in einem kleinen Sessel, in einem Gästeraum. ''Draco, möchtest du noch etwas Tee?'' Larissa Malfoy lächelte ihn an. ''Danke Großmutter, gerne.'' antwortete Draco. ''Aber ich würde gerne die Wahrheit wissen, weil meine Eltern mir gesagt haben, das...das...das du _tot _wärst, gestorben bei dem Feuer, welches _Malfoy Manor _damals vollständig vernichtet hat, danach haben sie es wieder aufgebaut...'' Draco verstummte, er konnte sich nicht mehr so genau an Einzelheiten erinnern. Nur Feuer, Rauch und jede Menge Geschrei...er war gerade mal vier Jahre alt gewesen.

''Nun, Draco ich weiß zwar nicht, wie du das jetzt auffassen wirst, aber die ganze Wahrheit musst du natürlich wissen...'' Larissa seufzte schwer.

''Alles hat schon viel früher begonnen, als dein Vater noch klein war. Er war gerade mal acht. Lucius und ich waren nachmittags im angrenzenden Wald unterwegs, denn dein Vater liebte die Natur und die Tiere. Aber als ich einen Augenblick nicht aufpasste, war er auch schon auf und davon, einem Wichtel hinterher. Ich suchte ihn den ganzen Nachmittag und auch die halbe Nacht. Als ich schon kurz vorm Aufgeben war, hörte ich seine Stimme. Er saß auf einem Baum. Wie du weißt, setzen Wichtel liebend gerne Kinder auf hohe Baumkronen. Das war damals ein riesiges Glück für Lucius gewesen." Ihre Stimme wurde bitter. " Denn es war Vollmondnacht und ich wurde von einem Werwolf angegriffen. Seit dieser Nacht war ich nun zum Werwolfleben verdammt.''

Larissa blickte aus dem Fenster.

''Weißt du, Draco, eigentlich lief alles ganz gut. Dein Großvater hatte unten im Kellergewölbe von Malfoy Manor einen speziellen Raum für mich gemacht. Absolut ausbruchssicher. So verbrachte ich jede Vollmondnacht in diesem Raum. Lucius hat es kaum etwas gekümmert, denn er liebte uns. Aber nachdem er dieses Teufelsweib heiratete, fing er an sich zu verändern. Narcissa verbrachte jede Sekunde ihres Lebens um mich bei meinem eigenen Sohn anzuschwärzen. Bis sie mir eines Nachts hinterherschlich um herauszufinden, was ich unten im Kellergewölbe tat. Du warst erst vier. In dieser Nacht hat sie herausgefunden, das ich ein Werwolf war und Malfoy Manor angezündet.''

Draco hielt die Luft an. Seine eigene Mutter!

''Sie hat deinen Vater geweckt, als es schon zu spät war, um die Kellergewölbe zu löschen. Aber wie du weißt sind Werwölfe sehr starke Wesen. Ich muss wohl die Gefahr gespürt haben und irgendwie durch die Flammen entkommen sein. Aber seitdem war ich gefährlich, denn ich hatte keinen sicheren Raum für die Vollmondnächte und ich wollte keinem die Zukunft verderben, dadurch das ich frei umherlief. Deshalb habe ich mir beim Ministerium Rat geholt. Die Leute dort waren überrascht, gesteht sonst ja niemend wenn er ein Werwolf war.

Aber ich war gleichzeitig auch Mutter und hätte es keiner anderen Mutter zumuten können, um ihre Kinder zu trauern. Nun konnte ich eine kleine Organisation Gründen. Man stellte mir ein großes und sehr sicheres Gebäude zur Verfügung und ich gründete eine kleine Gruppe, deren Mitglieder du ja heute abend gesehen hast. Auch Remus ist einer meiner Schützlinge. Er hat uns im Auftrag Dumbledores hierhergebracht. Damit wir Voldemort nicht in die Hände fallen. So, nun weißt du es.

Aber du solltest jetzt wirklich endlich schlafen gehen. Du wirst sonst morgen noch verschlafen...'' Sie lächelte spitzbübisch und umarmte Draco danach heftig. ''Weißt du, du siehst Lucius so ähnlich..'' meinte sie leise bevor Draco das Zimmer verliss um zu seinen Räumen zu gehen.

Draco hatte viele Fragen im Kopf, wieso hatte seine Mutter seinen Vater so verändert und weshalb hatte sie Malfoy Manor in Brand gesteckt ? Aber was er wirklich unbedingt wissen wollte, war der Grund weshalb seine Mutter seine Grosmutter hasste. Nachdenklich und müde kam er an seiner Zimmertür an, murmelte das Passwort und legte sich ins Bett. Er grübelte noch eine Weile bevor er in einen unruhigen Schlaf fiel.


	13. Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste

**Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste**

Der erste Unterrichtstag fing für alle viel zu schnell an. Nach dem Frühstück standen Slytherin und Gryffindor bereits vor dem VgddK Klassenraum und warteten auf den, nein auf die Lehrer. Es schien als währe jeder neugierig, wie ein Unterricht mit zwei Lehren wohl ausgehen würde.

Hier und da tuschelten ein paar Schüler aber schon waren und in Sicht und öffneten den Raum damit die Schüler sich hinein begeben konnten.

"Nun denn, erst mal guten Morgen euch allen. Ich bin Professor Mortemius Hawk." stellte sich der große dunkelblonde Professor vor. Danach trat er ein wenig zur Seite und machte Lupin Platz.

"Ich denke jeder in diesem Jahrgang dürfte mich noch kennen." Lächelte dieser die Klasse freundlich an.

" Professor Hawk und ich werden diesen Unterricht zusammen unterrichten, da wir nicht nur gewöhnlichen Stoff der 7. Klasse durchnehmen werden. Nein, dies wird ein wenig fortgeschrittener Unterricht als üblich werden." Beendete er seine kurze Rede.

Die Schüler sahen sich gegenseitig erstaunt, aber auch begeistert an.

"Trotzdem werden wir diese Stunde erst mal locker angehen und sehen wie der Stand der einzelnen Schüler ist und dann in eine art Gruppeneinteilung übergehen. Das soll dann den Schüler die nicht so gut wie die anderen sind, die Möglichkeit geben schneller aufzuholen. Wir hoffen das diese Gruppenarbeit effektiver ist als die gewohnte Methode." Fügte hinzu.

Und mit diesen Worten stellten er undProfessor Hawk Fragen und notierten sich Namen je nach den Antworten.

"Ich hoffe das wir in die selbe Gruppe kommen." Murmelte Hermione leise, sie war sich nicht sicher wie die Noten von Draco, Pansy oder Salena waren aber sie wusste nur zu gut das Harrys Noten ausgezeichnet waren.

Am Ende der Stunde erschien auf der Tafel eine Namensliste und die Schüler machten sich schnell wie möglich daran um zu sehen wer in welcher Gruppe war.

Es waren jeweils drei Schüler von Slytherin mit drei Schülern von Gryffindor in einer Gruppe.

Harry fand seinen Namen letztendlich – zusammen mit Blaise Zabini, Draco Malfoy, Theodore Nott, Parvati Patil und Lavender Brown.

Er stöhnte innerlich als er die Namen Parvati und Lavender sah. Genauso wie Draco ebenfalls innerlich stöhnte als er den Namen Theodore Nott las. Theo war einer der schlechtesten Schüler in VgddK in seinem Jahrgang.

Parvati und Lavender kicherten nur vor sich hin, Blaise sagte überhaupt nichts und Theo sah auch nicht gerade begeistert aus.

Auch die anderen Gruppen schienen nicht sehr zufrieden mit der Einteilung und es war ein Gemurmel zu hören.

Hermione sah resigniert auf die Liste und fand ihren Namen mit Millicent Bullstrode, Gregory Goyle, Pansy Parkinson, Dean Thomas und Ron Weasley. Wenigstens waren Ron und Pansy in ihrer Gruppe. Aber Goyle? Das konnte ja mal interressant werden, dachte sie ergeben.

Endlich räusperte sich Professor Hawk laut und sofort verstummte die Klasse.

"Wenn dann bitte jeder so freundlich wäre und sich mit seiner jeweiligen Gruppe einfinden würde, können wir endlich mit dem Unterricht fortfahren."

Nachdem die Gruppen allesamt bereit waren, verkündete Professor Hawk "Zunächst wird jeder, und ich meine absolut jeder bis zum nächsten Unterricht zumindest teorethisch wissen müssen wie ein Patronus funktoniert, wozu er gut ist, und vor allem warum es wichtig iste einen Patronus zu beherrschen." Ein Raunen ging durch den Raum. Ein Patronus! Das hatten sie doch gar nicht durchgenommen bis jetzt.

"Ruhe, bitte! Wir verlangen von niemanden einen perfekten Patronus zu demonstrieren, aber zumindest die Teorie sollte einwandfrei sein. Falls einige einen Patronus beherrschen sollten wäre das nur ein Extra-Bonus für die jeweilige Gruppe." Beendete . "Bis zur nächsten Woche." Verabschiedete er sich dann von der Klasse und verliess den Raum.

"Hiermit wären wir dann bem zweiten Zweck meines Daseins." Sagte Professor Lupin nun.

"Ich werde einen Kurs anbieten der dreimal die Woche stattfinden wird und in dem wir vor allem den praktischen Teil des Schulstoffes fördern werden. Die Zeiten werden bis heute abend an die jeweiligen Vertrauenschüler ausgehändigt, die dann wiederum ihre Häuser informieren werden. Und nun wünsche ich euch allen noch einen guten Unterricht." Und mit einem letzten Lächeln verliess er den Klassenraum ebenfalls.

Die Schüler machten sich auf zum nächsten Unterricht aber sie liefen immer noch in der Gruppeneinteilung zusammen und unterhielten sich über diese ungewöhnlichen Hausaufgaben.

"Ich hab nicht den leisesten Schimmer wie man einen Patronus überhaupt macht." seufzte Millicent, als Hermione tröstend sagte "Keine Sorge, mit dem Patronus bin ich auch nicht so gut." Die anderen Schüler auf den Gängen warfen einige neugierige Blicke auf diese merkwüdige Klasse die in solch ungewohnten Gruppen in die Kerker zum Zaubertränke Unterricht marschierte.

Draco unterhielt sich leise mit Harry,während Parvati und Lavender - wie konnte es auch anders sein - nur herum kicherten und miteinander tuschelten. Theo stand verlegen neben Blaise und schien nicht viel zu sagen zu haben.

Hermione warf einen Blick hinüber zu Draco und Harry und sah sehr unglücklich aus.

"Hermione tut mir jetzt schon leid." grinste Draco, mit Goyle in ihrer Gruppe würde sie es nicht so einfach haben die besten Noten zu bekommen. Goyle war - ebenso wie Crabbe - ein echter Trottel. Harry machte eine Grimasse. "Wir sind auch nicht besser dran mit Parvati und Lavender." murmelte er. Draco verging das Lachen sehr schnell und er rollte mit den Augen. Die beiden Mädchen schienen nichts anderes als kichern zu können.

"Wir kriegen das schon hin." hörte Harry Hermione sagen. Kurz darauf kam auch schon Severus Snape und sein meist gehasster Unterricht begann. Zaubertränke. Harry hoffte der Unterricht würde schnell vorbei sein jedoch die Stunde schien endlos. Snape liess die Schüler Wiederholungen vom letzten Schuljahr machen, er fragte eine Menge und liess alles auch schön mitschreiben. Ron stöhnte jedes Mal verzweifelt auf wenn Snape die Klasse Antworten notieren liess. Als auch dieser Unterricht endlich vorüber war sammelten sich die kleinen Gruppen wieder zusammen und machten sich auf den gemeinsamen Weg zu Zauberkünste.

Es schien erstaunlich was auch nur eine Doppelstunde VgddK vermocht hatte. Die Schüler schienen sich noch nicht mal bewusst darüber zu sein das sie wider in der selben Einteilung durch die Hogwarts Gänge liefen. Aber es schien auch niemanden zu stören. Alle waren zu sehr damit beschäftigt sich über die VgddK Hausaufgaben und den Kurs zu unterhalten.


End file.
